Question: Simplify the expression. $7t(5t-5)$
Explanation: Use the distributive property to distribute the ${7t}$ $ = ({7t} \times 5t) + ({7t} \times -5)$ $ = (35t^{2}) + (-35t)$ $ = 35t^{2} - 35t$